


残章：传薪

by Ahona_SUriel



Series: 情成四部曲 [3]
Category: Chinese History RPF, 魏晋
Genre: M/M, 历史向, 师昭 - Freeform, 无差, 昭师
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 15:44:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16705255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ahona_SUriel/pseuds/Ahona_SUriel
Summary: 千字小短文。微惇操、隐丕司马，均可逆向，太微小隐晦就不额外打tag了。





	残章：传薪

1.  
“昔年先帝与忠侯殊为亲厚，出入卧内，同辇同行。他们本就携手并肩同出谯县，天下未定时先帝便有忠侯在侧同心协力。阵前忠侯为先帝先锋，开疆展土，后又如先帝分身，镇州县诸郡。”[1]

长夏蝉鸣不间歇地聒噪着，桃树荫下，司马懿停了一停。  
他年轻的长子师给他进上一杯茶，他接来抿了一口，微眯着眼，目光似是还落在那遥遥过往。  
他见证过那两个人同为汉臣而奠定魏基，他自己也曾身在其中十二载。但无论是先帝曹孟德，还是忠侯夏侯元让，无论是他们的峥嵘，还是他的十二年，都已经太遥远了。

“现在和你们讲这些，是想告诉你们，纵观前人过往，成大事者总需有个得力的人辅佐。逞个人之勇既不明智，也不长久。无论做什么，须懂得保全自己，亦应懂得借助他人的力量。”

又停了一回。他讲述既毕，示意两个儿子可以问些什么了。

“伏波之于先帝，仅仅是助力之人吗？”[2]  
司马师轻声问道，听凭语气已经是不赞同的样子。

司马懿笑了，他这长子心里未必不明白，正是因为心中已有定数，才问出来，要他把话说透。  
“他是先帝的守心之人。”  
深吸一口气，他又缓缓说道：  
“我不会教你们去成为什么人，活这一世，凡事全力以赴，已是难得。能做到什么样的地步，冥冥之中，或有命运定夺。”

司马师这一年二十四岁了，司马昭也已将司徒王朗的孙女儿娶过门来。司马懿并不急于他们的仕途，二十几岁的青年，正是应当学习沉淀、等待厚积薄发的时期。而他亦是到了这个时候，尘埃落得不能再定，才终于能回过头来，把曾有自己参与的过往唤为一声历史，讲给儿子们听。

“父亲可有人倾心相佐？”  
提问的人是司马昭。司马师几乎是在他问出口的那一刹那立刻转过头，递给胞弟一个眼神，微不可察地摇摇头。  
司马昭并不知道他心思深沉的兄长知道些什么，一时也意识不到这个单纯出于好奇的问题有什么不妥。但他们的父亲还是坦诚地回答了，接着一段并不长的静默。  
“……有的。

“我是那个守心之臣。”

2.  
寒冬腊月[3]，一张案，两盏茶，一老一少，父子对弈。

棋盘上咫尺山河分作两处，对白子的围困几近完成，似是只待取舍。  
“啪”，黑子落下，困死一方白子。白子继后落在另一方局中，成活。

一局至此，大势已定。

司马懿坐于对面看着长子点子收官，徐徐道：  
“黑胜半目。”

——司马师执黑。

正收官完毕，他应着父亲的话道：  
“成败在于一举。”

“由你来执。”

司马师一面将棋子尽数收进棋篓，一面恭敬道：“父亲放心。”

“谨慎为上。”

“是。”

“这些年来，子元身边也聚起不少人了。”

“朝中人士如傅嘏、钟毓这些都很有才能，幸而站在我们这边。”

司马懿点点头：“我知道。”

“子上做事失于优柔，我想他们也……”

“你不必把什么都教给昭儿。”  
司马懿打断了他，语调平和。司马师在父亲安静的注视中低下头，牵动唇角笑了笑。  
再抬起头的时候，他轻轻地、清晰地说：

“过起年来，我想把攸儿过继来。”

司马懿摇摇头，仍是不紧不慢地说着：  
“你已经是一家之主了，可以做任何你觉得应当的事。”

“父亲……”

司马懿抬手止住了司马师的话，司马师沉默下去，做父亲的覆住长子的手，摸到那些被笔与刀磨出的茧。

不需再置一词一句。

3.  
“一愿卿凡事谨慎，大事切勿轻托他人。”

这是家训，是父亲一辈子的持身之道，也是我的教训所在。  
现在我把它也教给你，就再没什么能够给你的了。

“二愿卿子孙满堂，绕膝弄饴，长盛不衰。”

这是同你讲了好些年的愿望。  
你该有个儿子，不只要有一个，该要有很多个。  
就算是代替我，把父亲、司马家的血脉长长久久地延续下去。  
原谅我，就这一件事，原谅我只能爱你。

 

三愿卿，见日之光，长毋相忘。

然而这一句他终究没有说。这短短的八个字在他脑海中没来由地浮现，是女孩嫁奁里的铜镜上会有的铭文。  
然而这一次他是要走的人，走之前也还是不舍得，不舍得要他弟弟从此不忘。

于是这句话便是留给自己的，日光从司马昭身后照进来，他拼命对抗着疼痛，疼到不敢碰司马昭，怕那疼痛伤了他，就只好努力看着他，想要用最后的力气把他记住，哪怕是这样哭泣的模样。  
他已经分不清流在脸上的究竟是泪还是血，然而守在身边的弟弟确实是在哭的，也不出声，努力做出要他安心的模样，眼泪却从他睁着的眼睛里大颗大颗地掉下来。还是很不甘心，他不该让司马昭在这样的年纪为自己哭成这样。他明明还能做得更多一点、更好一点。

日光变成了如血的猩红。

完.  
[1]:这一段用谥号觉得顺手……  
[2]:这里用伏波是沿称魏书里明帝时期段默的说法，大概当时大家都遵循了曹老板“你我同为汉臣”的想法吧hhh这里呼应阿师的心思，更合适一些  
[3]:时值正始九年，即高平陵事变前一个月。这个应当都看得出来？？？…  
修改结尾说明：原结尾想的是昭儿留下甲虫的原因，固然是因为亲近，但这亲近是因为当年在一起的人只剩下甲虫了……（傅嘏也死得早嘛），但说实话这个说法有点牵强，抛去感情上不那么死心塌地跟着的比如陈泰和钟毓，剩下的也还是有人的……只能说甲虫确实很杰出，又因为感情上又绝对死忠很可靠。

**Author's Note:**

> 尽管短短一千字，总疑心是不是我写得太过隐晦。  
> 特别说说几个地方：  
> 一是河内司马氏走的是读史路线，而惇操的峥嵘讲给了师昭，师不但清楚魏代汉是怎么回事，也同样清楚夏侯惇的“魏之元功”是怎么回事。（我不管我觉得全大晋都知道他们rio！rio得陈寿都不好写！！）  
> ——我的昭师文里大概不会去探讨他们到底有没有篡魏的自觉，各自保留观点就好。简单一点，我只想zqsg地论证骨科is rio。  
> 二是，即便是在父亲面前，想起司马昭，都会让司马师忍不住微笑。  
> 司马懿当然不是挑拨俩儿子的关系了，他大概心里也门清，来试试司马师的态度；  
> 而他那句话明面上的意思是，他本身就很确信该培养哪个儿子当继承人，待遇分明才是兄友弟恭的基础。（哪知这俩儿子搞得这么深大儿子这么喜欢他弟弟）  
> 三还有，注意时间！那盘棋的时间是高平陵事变的前一个月…父子对话都是隐喻。  
> 那局棋是我下过的比赛……而且很不幸，我是半目之差惜败的第二名orz
> 
> 父子那两句，其实就是我心里阿师在爹面前隐性出柜还被接受了啊！！！（懿爹：打断你的腿！）


End file.
